Be Safe
by Amane27
Summary: Albert, just a young prince at the time, has his birthday coming up. But unfortunately they won't be celebrating, as his Uncle decides his birthday is the perfect day to invade Bale. What will become of Albert, Lavitz, and the city itself?


_War... Poverty... Death._  
><em>When you're young, you just don't think these things will happen, especially not to you, not to anyone you know...<em>

It was beautiful out. Bale was always beautiful, especially when it was sunny... My father was at an important meeting, being a king and all, regarding my uncle. He had told me to go out and play.  
>Whenever I went out, my best friend would always be there waiting for me. Though, I suppose the fact that HIS father serves as a knight for my father might have had something to do with it... I doubt he would talk to me otherwise, since he's 8 years older than me.<br>"Hey! What are they talking about in there? We aren't getting mixed up with those Sandora guys yet, are we?"  
>I shook my head. "Not yet." Leisurely we began to walk around town. "Dad says that Uncle Doel... well, that he keeps talking about ruling over all of Serdio. I'm worried..."<br>Lavitz shrugged. "Don't worry, with your dad being king, no one'll ever get Serdio from us!" I nodded half-heartedly. I wasn't convinced. Lavitz put his hand on my shoulder. "We have bigger things to worry about... like you turning six soon! C'mon Albert, aren't you excited?"  
>I smiled. "Well yeah... I wonder what dad's gonna get me?" Lavitz smirked. "Maybe he'll give you the entire country."<br>"I...I don't think I could rule all of Serdio..." Lavitz frowned. "What kind of attitude is that? You'll be a great king someday. At least I think so."  
>I sighed. "I worry too much... I don't know. I'm scared that a war's going to start... and if it does, I won't be able to do anything about it."<br>Lavitz stopped walking, and knelt in front of me. "Albert, you really _do_ worry too much. Your dad's a great king, I'm sure he can handle this. You're only six, you have enough time to grow up, and by then you'll be more than ready to sit in that throne, okay?"  
>"...Okay... You're right. Thanks Lavitz, I mean, if I'd talked to anyone else about this, they probably would've laughed at me!"<br>Lavitz smiled. "Of course, we're best friends, right? I don't think anyone else would've made fun of you though." I smiled and nodded. "Heh, yeah..."

_We continued our walk through Bale, and after that, my memory gets a bit fuzzy. The next thing I recall was my birthday, a month later._

I woke up, and after mere seconds I realized that I was six today. A grin permanently spread across my face. I quickly got out of bed, and got myself dressed and ready. As I ran through the main hall, up the two flights of stairs to the throne room, I noticed something. I slowed down and looked around.  
>"Where... <em>is<em> everyone? The castle's never empty..."  
>Through my excitement, I hadn't noticed the sounds from outside. I don't know how I could have missed them, the sounds of war are nearly impossible to ignore. The worst scenarios crowded into my head. I tried as hard as I could, at least as hard as any six year old could, to keep calm. Quickly, I ran into my room, and grabbed my most precious possession. A short spear, crafted and given to me by Lavitz. I stared at it for a moment, and then rushed outside.<p>

My eyes widened. I could have never imagined anything as horrifying as this. So many people... bodies, strewn across the paved walkways of Bale, which were now stained with blood. So much screaming... I felt sick to my stomach, but I knew that being afraid... being afraid would help no one. I still saw many people who were fighting. Knights and citizens alike, using any means to protect our city. I was amazed at myself, handling this situation as well as I was, but I hadn't even seen the worst of it yet. I'd had no idea.  
>I turned a corner, and was greeted by a Sandorian soldier. His eyes were terrifying and fearless... I held my spear up, and tried my best to look confident.<br>"Haha... you little _**runt**_. Do you really think you can take me? You don't even have any armor! Hahaha! Why don't you run along and get your parents to protect you... or are they already dead?" Just hearing that made my stomach lurch, and my head spin. Angrily, I used what mediocre skills I had to fight him. I wish I'd payed more attention when Lavitz was showing me how to use a spear...  
>The Sandorian blocked most of my attacks, and being so small, I was running out of energy to fight fast. Suddenly from behind me, I heard someone call out.<br>"ALBERT, BACK AWAY, **NOW**!"  
>I backed up and tripped, only to see a spear, much like my own but longer, come flying overhead, hitting the Sandorion in the head. He fell over, unconscious. "Albert!"<br>Instantly I recognized the voice... the only bit of relief I would encounter this day. Lavitz rushed to my side, helping me up. "I was so worried, I had no idea where you were, and no one else could find you..."  
>I stared up at him almost in disbelief. He was covered in scratches, and some blood, though he seemed to be alright. He shook me lightly. "Albert, <em>say<em> something!"  
>No matter how hard I tried, I was still a child, and I burst into tears on the spot. "I...I... I thought you might have been <em>killed<em>, Lavitz... I can't find my parents a-and all of this is happening so quickly, I..."  
>He hugged me. "It's okay, Albert, it's going to be alright... I promise. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." I clung to him, sniffling, but after a couple minutes, I knew that we couldn't stay there or we'd get captured. "Okay... I... I'm alright now, let's go see what we can do." Lavitz nodded.<br>We carefully peeked out at the main section of the city. Most of the buildings were on fire, or were already just piles of broken stone and ash. The air was thick, making it hard to breath. As I looked around, suddenly my eyes grew wide. I grabbed Lavitz's sleeve and pointed to the left, and then immediately started running. "DAD!"  
>Lavitz followed, only a step behind me. My father was fighting a man who looked vaguely familiar to me... but I couldn't place who until we got closer. My dad, strained, looked over quickly at me... the biggest mistake he could have made.<br>In that short moment, I recognized that man as my Uncle, and watched as his sword went through my dad with ease.  
>I couldn't say anything. I stood there, staring, unable to understand what just happened. Lavitz, who was just as shocked and horrified as I was, shook his head and grabbed me, turning me away from them. But it didn't matter, I'd already seen too much. I struggled desperately to get away from Lavitz, screaming "<strong><em>Father!<em>**" until my voice was rough. Lavitz said something to me, then turned towards my uncle, but it was like I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. Lavitz started to fight Doel, with help from some knights who just arrived.

I mustered up the energy to crawl over to my dying father, who was drenched in blood, gasping for air... I weakly put my hands on his arm. "D-dad... dad..."  
>I watched as his eyes lazily looked over at me, the life had all but gone out of them. "...Albert, I...'m... sorry, I couldn't keep Bale... safe for you..."<br>Endless tears streamed down my face. "Dad...pl..please... don't die... _please_ don't die... how will I..."  
>He reached up, though it obviously pained him to do it, and gently placed his hand on my cheek. "I d-didn't expect Doel... to attack this soon..." He coughed heavily. "I ...wanted to... celebrate your birthday... I... I'm so, so sorry... I should have seen this... coming.."<br>At that moment, Lavitz and the others had driven the remaining Sandorians away, and Doel left as he'd done most of what he came here to do. Lavitz ran over to me and my father. Speechless, he put his arm around my shoulders, as my dad spoke his last words. "I... have faith in you... take care of Basil... Albert, please...b...be safe..."

And he was gone.

_After that happened... I had changed greatly. I suddenly had to be responsible enough to rule an entire... well, half for the time being, of a country. I wasn't alone... my father's advisor, Minister Noishe, helped me greatly... and as soon as he was old enough, Lavitz became a knight, the leader of the First Knighthood of Basil, and continued to be my closest and most trusted friend..._  
><em>Even through all this pain and suffering, through all of the horrible things i've seen, I press on... as King, I must. And as a person... I wish to.<em>


End file.
